mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji/RicePigeon's second version
Whimsical and carefree, Yuyuko may appear slow and dimwitted, but don't leave yourself open to her or else you may pay the ultimate price. Yuyuko has all the tools for both offense and defense, but since she's on the slow side it is wise not to get overly aggressive. Playing Yuyuko requires patience, just like waiting for death itself. ) |Image = File:YuyukoRP2port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink=Yuyuko Saigyouji/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Yuyuko Saigyouji is a six-button character with the fundamentals of a three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Yuyuko's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Sakura Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom"" having a massive hitbox and plenty of startup invulnerability and the inability for opponents to block the attack while they are airborne, while initially weak it can be delayed to increase its damage, while Butterfly Sign "Death Lance" is an attack that aims at the opponent regardless of whether it is used on the ground or in the air, potentially functioning as an effective combo finisher or as a way to easily punish an opponent from any location. Unlike most characters, Yuyuko's + Normal has projectile properties. Though Yuyuko has many tools at her disposal, allowing hert to play both offense and defense, she tends to be on the slow side, so she may have difficulty generating momentum. Ghostly Butterfly is good for offense as it provides Yuyuko with cover fire as she approaches an enemy. Butterfly Dream Dance is great for closing the gap between Yuyuko and her opponent, especially the version as it provides Yuyuko with projectile immunity, but should not be used recklessly due to the attack's generally long startup times. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Projectile launch angle varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | and versions: | | }} | }} | }}}} | and versions: version: can pass through opponents| | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Creates a second on hit detonates after 6 seconds Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match / }} to charge Damage increases with charge time Automatically activates after 0.85 seconds of charge Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPYuyuko2pal7.png|1,7 (Human Yuyuko's colours) |File:RPYuyuko2pal8.png|1,8 |File:RPYuyuko2pal9.png|1,9 (Yuyuko Saigyouji's Koumajou Densetsu colours) |File:RPYuyuko2pal10.png|1,10 |File:RPYuyuko2pal11.png|1,11 |File:RPYuyuko2pal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos SS117 M.U.G.E.N Yuyuko (me) and Mio Akiyama vs Marisa and Ernie the Giant Chicken Trivia *Many of Yuyuko's victory quotes against Hong Meiling and Lie Meiling are references to type match-ups in the Pokémon series. **The second quote against Hong Meiling references the Dragon-type's weakness to itself. **The third quote against Hong Meiling references the Fighting-type's weaknesses to Flying and Fairy-type attacks. **The first quote against Lie Meiling references the Ghost-type's weakness to Dark-type attacks, with Yuyuko, being a ghost, wondering if Lie's Dark attacks would be 'super effective' on her. **The third quote against Lie Meiling references the Fairy-type's strengths against both the Dark and Fighting-types, with Yuyuko wondering if it would hate fairies because of her darkness-infused fighting moves. *Continuing a tradition in RicePigeon's characters, Yuyuko has at least one victory quote against Yukari that references the events of Touhou Rekkaden, in this case, the third quote. *Interestingly, Yuyuko contains victory quotes against Ayakashi Saigyou, the youkai cherry blossom tree that it tried to resurrect in Perfect Cherry Blossom; however, no version of Ayakashi Saigyou currently exists for M.U.G.E.N, at least as a character. **It should be noted that RicePigeon has a history of sometimes putting in victory quotes against characters that he plans to make in the future. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}